gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Baggage Handler
}} ---- }} |modelname = baggage |handlingname = BAGGAGE |textlabelname = BAGGAGE }} The Baggage Handler is a small airport tug featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, used to transport luggage to and from aircraft. The vehicle is simply known in GTA San Andreas as the Baggage. Design 3D Universe The Baggage Handler is designed as an open air, electrically powered vehicle predominantly used to pull loads in airports, presumably based on an older Clark CT towing tractor, with a flattened design. Due to its function, the vehicle is devoid of any luxuries; the vehicle does features a small cargo compartment in the rear, which may occasionally contain cases, toolboxes or earmuffs. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the vehicle carries a strobe light. In all of its appearances, the vehicle comes in white, with the exception of in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where is it only a light gray; the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition additionally includes Baggage Handlers in light gray or dark gray, alongside white ones. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition receives a longer frontal engine compartment in order to scale the vehicle better to gameplay. Regardless, when driven, the driver appears oversized due to a minuscule driver compartment. In the PSP version, the Baggage Handler is surgical green, whereas in the DS version, it is white. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Baggage Handler's slow speed, weak construction, and poor handling make driving one of these on a heavily traveled, high-speed thoroughfare extremely treacherous. Furthermore, the Baggage Handler is highly susceptible to damage from weapons, to the point where close range shotgun blasts can physically move the vehicle. The version in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, has considerably better speed and handling and, while still not recommended for freeway travel, is a quick and efficient mode of transport from getting from the airport to a safehouse or other location via surface streets. Its best use is as a substitute for walking, being slower than a car, yet faster than running. It is possible to use the Baggage Handler to tow luggage carts and a staircase found in airports. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' While nothing much has changed in the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition of the Baggage Handler, speed and handling have been tweaked slightly, although it is still a slow vehicle. The Baggage Handler's engine varies from game to game and is either an electric motor or a small petrol engine. It has a diesel engine and multiple gears. Image Gallery Baggage-Handler-GTACW-iosversion.jpg|GTA Chinatown Wars rendition, iOS version. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Baggage Handler is on of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the fourth and final list. Locations Since the Baggage Handler is an airport vehicle, these can be easily found around these facilities, either parked or seen driving around the hangars and runways. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Can be found at various areas in the Escobar International Airport: ** One near the helipad. ** One beside some baggages south of the terminal. ** One between a ramp and the western wall of the terminal. ** One between two hangars in the west side of the airport. *Near Fort Baxter Air Base. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Los Santos Airport, one halfway between the Dodo and the Shamal parked there. *Can be found at various areas in the Easter Bay Airport: **One in front of the closest hangar to the Maverick. **One beside the hangar where the Dodo and Rustler are located. **One to the east of the terminal. **One in front of the hangar south of the control tower. *Can be found on the roads next to airports, specially when leaving the airstrip. *Can be found inside the three airports, circling around buildings along with Tugs. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Can be found at two areas in the Escobar International Airport: ** One beside the southernmost hangar in the west side. ** Two in the end of the curved runway next to Fort Baxter Air Base. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Inside the Francis International Airport. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Security Guards of the Patrol Invest Group can also be seen driving Baggage Handlers as their "gang car". ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Baggage Handler plays K-JAH West by default when entered in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * The Baggage trucks sometimes spawn outside the hospital next to the Las Venturas Airport. This is strange, because a Baggage truck has no real reason for being in the parking lot of a hospital. This is because of the vicinity the hospital is located (the airport), which makes industrial and airport vehicles more common in traffic. * Doing sharp turns with luggage carts attached can sometime cause the luggage carts to be thrown away with great force. The same applies to the Tractor and the Tow Truck when attaching large vehicles. * When you reverse the Baggage with a cart attached while making a reverse U-turn, the Baggage will do reverse donuts without the player's control * At night, all Baggage Handler's beacons will still flash even if there is no driver. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *There is a glitch where if the player melees, tasers or chainsaws a driver while he's still on the vehicle, he will die but stay in an awkward position. If the player tries entering the vehicle the driver will either fall off or drive away, suggesting that the player, when attempting to enter, knocked his foot onto the gas pedal although the player isn't supposed to be able to do that. Tested on the iOS version, PSP version, and DS version. This will not work on the iOS Lite. See also * Tug - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. * Airtug - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. * Ripley - Large airport tug featured in the HD Universe. Navigation }} de:Baggage Handler es:Baggage Handler pl:Wózek bagażowy pt:Baggage Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Electric Vehicles